Talk To You
by SSidle
Summary: Sara keeps Gil connected over the phone while he's away.


_It lasts for a heartbeat_

_But it's such a feeling of being one _

_When we talk on the phone _

Sara sat, curled up on the couch in front of the TV. Some show or other was playing out before her, but she was oblivious to anything outside of her own thoughts. It had been two weeks since Gil had left for Massachusetts, two long, miserable weeks. He called daily, but his absence still plunged her into a major downswing, something everyone had noticed.

_You make me complete _

_You make me feel connected _

_To the earth beneath my feet _

Gil watched the clock diligently until it was a reasonable time back in Vegas, then snatched up the phone like a lifeline. All he had to do was hit redial; she was the only one he called, even when he was home, unless it was work related. Gil felt so isolated being so far from home, and Sara. He'd thought that he needed the time away to recharge and recenter himself. But he'd soon realized that was not the case, the self-imposed exile had him feeling more stressed and confused than before he left.

_You make me laugh and _

_You've helped me to cry _

_You've shared all of yourself with me_

A few years back, he'd told her to find an outside distraction, something to get her away from work. She'd tried for some time to find the one thing that would take her mind off things, but to no avail. Sara tried cooking, pick-up sports, non-crime books, television, you name it, she tried it. But nothing kept her away; she still spent nearly every waking moment wrapped in her job. The only distraction that held her interest was the one thing she could never have, at least it seemed that way for many years. Gil Grissom, the semi-bright spot in her dark world. Sara spent years pursuing him in what seemed a lost cause. But persistence had paid off in the end.

_You've shown me life _

_You've taught me, you let me see _

_What's real _

The hermit, the observer, the frigid scientist. Names Gil Grissom had collected over the years, most being quite true. He'd shied away from human contact, emotion, anything that would require him to step outside his comfort zone and actually feel. He didn't relate well with people and they made him uncomfortable. But one person took the cake in making him feel more awkward than any other, Sara. From the start, she'd made him feel like a teenager again, shy, confused and not at all smooth. When she came near, he froze up, felt, too much, his brain, ever whirring, shut down instantly. It had taken him a long time to understand what she did to him, making him step back from her, hurting them both in the process. But one day, a few words from an odd man who made fantasies come true, sparked and revolutionary epiphany inside him. He asked her to join him for breakfast after shift that day. Before they knew it, one breakfast became a weekly ritual, then dinner before work, and suddenly they were hardly ever apart. Gil had been amazed, at first, by how easy it had been to get to where they always knew they'd end up. A year and a half later, they lived together and were making plans. Always together.

_Whatever would I be without you in my life _

_Without the warmth of you in my heart? _

_Wherever would I be without the light you give me _

_Without the thought of you in my arms? _

Sara had spent so many years mooning over a man she'd fallen in love with at first sight. A man who was brilliant, fascinating and incredible. But everything is not always what it seems. As she came to find, painfully. Gil avoided anything personal like the plague. It had taken her years to even begin to accept the fate of her feeling, when he'd thrown her yet another curve. One strange day, he'd suddenly come to her and asked her to breakfast. Her hopes soared despite her head telling her to beware. But the cloud had really had a silver lining. They easily fell into a happy routine. And before Sara could even wrap her brain around the sudden and startling change, she found herself moving in with him and planning ahead for the future. A shocking difference from the years of misery.

_And all I can do _

_Is wait until the next time_

_That I hear your sweet voice on the line _

_And I'll feel whole again_

_You'll bring me home again _

_All that I am is for you_

Gil and Sara spent hours that night, day for her, wrapped in conversation. They talked about everything and anything, foregoing sleep for the comfort on one another. Two more weeks remained, but it seemed like a lifetime. Longing for one another's touch.

As Gil hung up that night, he sat staring at the tiny object in his hand, something so small that would change so much. A simple piece of gold and a small, sparkling mineral. He could only wait for the day he returned home and could hive her his heart, forever and a year.


End file.
